Not daily life of heroes
by Tsum88
Summary: A spin off of sorts of the daily life of heroes comics. Most people define us by our capabilities in battle. But what about off the battlefield? Romance happens as the Order prepares to go against their toughest battles yet
1. Morgan's return

**Hi guys. This is my first fan fic I have published so I hope that this works out well. If you have any suggestions for characters I could add or if I messed up on the personalities, please tell me. Nothing else. Not much to say really... I also have no idea how this whole thing works :)**

'Hello fellow heroes! I'm Sharena and welcome to the kingdom of Askr. I want to be friends with all of you' Sharena tells the 5 newly summoned heroes. 'Now, what are your names?' The first one, a young woman with blue hair and a red and white garb steps up. 'My name is Caeda and I am the princess of the island nation of Talys.' A man with a black, purple, and gold clothing says. 'Nyahahaha! Henry is the name and if you need someone cursed, well, call me!' he walks off, a group of 5 crows trailing behind him. Before he can get anywhere though, he is tackled by a small blonde girl. 'HENRY' she shouts. They roll on the floor. 'Nowi, great to see you. Did ya miss me?' Henry asks Nowi. 'Of course I did. So… do ya wanna play a game?' 'Sure. I assume hide and dragon seek?' 'That's the one.' The pair walks off as a pink haired girl introduces herself to Sharena. 'Is Lady Celica here? I need to speak with her as soon as possible. Speaking of places, where is everyone and why am I in the BEAUTIFUL castle? I'm Mae by the way' She walks off, looking around the castle. 'I will take my leave, unless you need a strategy.' A man with some mediumly long green hair and a red mark on his forehead says. 'Sir, can I get your name? I didn't quite catch it.' Sharena asks him. 'The name is Soren.' Soren takes out a book from his pocket and sits on the floor, reading and planning for some mock battle. 'ODIN DARK NEVER FATHOM HE WOULD FIND HIMSELF IN A PLACE LIKE THIS. I KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN.' 'Odin whatever your name is, quiet down! Some of us are trying to devise strategies.' Soren shouts at the man. 'My apologies humble strategist. I was about to tell of my daring adve- OW!' Soren hit Odin on head with his notebook and pushes him off the summoning stand and then leaves for the library. 'Sharena, how many heroes in total is that?' The commander of the order, Anna, asks. 'That makes 183 in total. That means 183 more friends than before' The commander and Sharena leave, discussing heroes, while Kiran heads back to their personal quarters.

In the library, a very interesting event is going on. 'So, your task is to learn the most you can about one kingdom where another hero comes from. No, it can not be you or your own world or anyone in said world. Is this understood?' Princess Corrin asks the group of people who are sitting in front of her. 'Yes!' the people respond. 'Good. Now, I want you to get into groups of 3.' The crowd goes and starts forming their groups.

A few minutes later…

'Ok then. Nowi, Nino, and Azura are researching the continent of Archanea. Cordelia, Soren, and Leanne, your group chooses Nohr right? Well, great to know. Laslow, Olivia, and um, how do you say this? Paula?' 'It is pronounced Palla, Princess Corrin' A green haired woman tells Corrin. 'Oh no "Princess." Just Corrin please Palla.' Corrin says all the groups, members, and countries. They split up, each looking for information on their country in the library till dinner time.

'What is book?' A very confused Leanne asks Cordelia. 'Book is, well, it is hard to explain. In short, it is something that contains knowledge and stories.' Cordelia tells the blonde winged laguz. 'So book make text? I don't know Tellius yet.' 'Leanne, you will do fine. In fact, I will teach you.' Cordelia tells her. 'Now, will the two of yall be QUIET? SOME of us are trying to do research.' 'SOREN!' That is very rude! This woman has not learned our language yet, and you are yelling at her to be quiet. This is a learning experience.' Cordelia yells at Soren. 'Leanne, I am sorry about him.' 'It fine Miss Cordelia.' 'Leanne, that was a perfect sentence! I need to start on this presentation, so who better to ask then Seve- Selena I mean. Well, I will be off and Soren, try and help her with her, um Tellius, please.' Cordelia walks out of the library and off to get her daughter.

'Severa? Are you there?' Cordelia asks, knocking on her daughters door. 'YES?' a very grumpy voice answers. 'Severa, I need to ask you some questions about your time in Nohr. You see-' 'Lady Corrin is making you research these kingdom country places. Well, good to know.' The door opens. 'Come in Mother.' Cordelia walks into a room decorated with Hoshidan and Nohrian decorations. 'So, what do you need? Information about the war? My life?' 'Well, yes, I need all of that.' Cordelia tells Severa. 'Well, I went to Nohr and I got a job with Princess Camilla of Nohr.' 'You mean the over protective one?' 'Yeah, that one. I worked for her and there was this long war between Nohr and Hoshido. Then, Lady Corrin was able to stop this war. Anyways, Nohr is a very gloomy city. It was never sunny and everything looked bleak. However, they do have some great sweets there.' 'I will come back to you soon Severa.' Cordelia stands up and leaves.

'Cordelia, come quickly!' A voice shouts at her. 'Sumia, what is it?' 'It's Morgan!' Sumia says, running towards Cordelia. 'She has been sum- OW!' Sumia tripped and face planted on the tile of the castle. 'Need a hand Sumia?' Cordelia asks her clumsy friend. 'No. Just go!' Cordelia bolts off and rounds the corner to the summoning area. Something jumps out from around the corner and hugs her. 'Mother!' 'Morgan!' The two hug for a long moment 'M-mother, are you crying?' A teary eyed Morgan asks her. 'Yes, I am. Lets just say that it has been lonely without you or your father. Severa isn't much to help with that.' 'Mother, it has only been a day since you and Severa left. Though it wasn't fun not annoying Severa.' 'Morgan, are you done? I need to get my hug as well.' 'Robin?' 'Yeah, Father came over as well.' Robin walks over to the pair and hugs Cordelia and Morgan. 'I'm sorry we were gone so long honey.' Cordelia, now visibly crying, rest her head on Robin's shoulders. 'You've been gone for about a year. A whole. Year.' Another person joins in the family hug. 'Ya forgot about me. Did you not think I wouldn't come?' A not as grumpy Severa asks. They stand and hug for a few more moments and they break the hug up. 'I was not expecting that.' Cordelia tells her husband, blushing. 'I wasn't either' He replies.

About an hour or two later…

Cordelia drops down onto her bed, sighing. It was a long day for her. Studying for Princess Corrin's project she assigned them, the return of her husband and her daughter, and Soren acting like a child. 'Got room for one more?' She looks up. 'Sure.' Robin lies on the bed beside her. 'A year huh? I can't imagine what this made you do. Laundry, stable cleaning, more laundry, organizing, cleaning, cooking.' He lists. 'Yeah, roughly all of that.' the red haired knight responds. She then kisses Robin full on. 'EWW! Mother and Father are kissing! Just disgusting!' They both stop and look up, faces a bright red. Morgan is standing in the doorway. 'I'm gonna go sleep in Severa's room. Lucina and Noire came over and we are going to stay up all night long talking. Can I go?' 'Sure you can.' Morgan leaves. 'Now, I am going to sleep. Maybe tomorrow we can catch up.' 'Goodnight Cordelia.' Goodnight Robin.'

Cordelia drops down onto her bed, sighing. It was a long day for her. Studying for Princess Corrin's project she assigned them, the return of her husband and her daughter, and Soren acting like a child. 'Got room for one more?' She looks up. 'Sure.' Robin lies on the bed beside her. 'A year huh? I can't imagine what this made you do. Laundry, stable cleaning, more laundry, organizing, cleaning, cooking.' He lists. 'Yeah, roughly all of that.' the red haired knight responds. She then kisses Robin full on. 'EWW! Mother and Father are kissing! Just disgusting!' They both stop and look up, faces a bright red. Morgan is standing in the doorway. 'I'm gonna go sleep in Severa's room. Lucina and Noire came over and we are going to stay up all night long talking. Can I go?' 'Sure you can.' Morgan leaves. 'Now, I am going to sleep. Maybe tomorrow we can catch up.' 'Goodnight Cordelia.' Goodnight Robin.'


	2. Sleepover with a sharp object

**Hi people! I'm back and I figured out how to do proper speech lines from most of the articles I read. So thanks for being a big help and I hope you enjoy. (I also didn't copy and paste so another experiment)**

'So, Mother said I could join your party Severa. Also, whats this wine y'all keep talking about?' Morgan says as she barges into Severa's room, slamming the door behind her.

'Wine is an adult thing Morgan. You'll learn when you are older.' Lucina, who is also attending the party, responds.

'Can I try some then?' Morgan asks.

'WHO LET MY SISTER KNOW ABOUT THIS PARTY?!' Severa shouts. 'Noire? Was it you?'

'Not me.' Noire says.

'Not me.' Lucina says.

'Oh, Inigo told me.' Morgan answers

'INIGO! YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT!' Severa screeches.

A light blue haired head peaks into room.

'Sorry, but most of us are trying to sleep, so could the 4 of you please keep it down?' A very drowsy and depressed looking Flora asks.

'Sure!' comes the reply.

'Thank you.' Flora says, closing the door. At that moment, 2 things fall onto the floor, but the 4 girls only notice one. Noire dropped a glass of wine and it broke. Thankfully for her, the glass was empty.

'I'm so sorry Severa, I didn't mean to *HICCUP* drop the glass *HICCUP*' Noire apologizes.

Morgan pipes up before a probably enraged Severa can speak. 'It's fine Noire. Just don't get drunk. Or go to sleep. I will be going to sleep in this corner.' Morgan points to a small area in the South-East corner of the room lined with pillows and a blanket.

'I will *HICCUP* go sle-*HICCUP*-ep next to the door. I might need to *HICCUP* go.'

Severa's quarters are very small and with Noire and Morgan taking up a little more than half the room (this is excluding vanity items and furniture), Severa and Lucina were left with less than a quarter of the room.

-Time skip about 30 minutes later-

'Lucina, I have something I want to tell you.' Severa whispers to her blue haired friend.

'Yeah? What is it? Something about your love life?' The princess replies

'Maybe.'

'It's a guy isn't it? Who is it?'

'Well...'

'...'

'...'

The 2 stay silent for a long time before Severa breaks the silence.

'Not a guy, but a woman. I have fallen in love with her, but I don't know how to tell her. I mean, I've known her for a long time, and I am worried she won't share these feelings about me.'

'...'

If someone had lighted the room up, Severa's face would be turning a dark shade of crimson. Everyone knew that when Severa left for Nohr with Inigo and Owain, Lucina hadn't been the same. Sure, she hid it well, but she missed her friend. And Severa wasn't the same either. You might have said they had just been experiencing shock, but that would no be true. No, they both secretly loved each other.

'Lucina?'

'Sorry, drifting off I guess.' her friend replies. 'Anyways, you should tell her your feeling from the heart. I mean, I, I would do the same.'

'Ok, here goes.' Severa begins.

'Here goes what?' Lucina asks.

'Princess Lucina-'

'Why so formal?'

Severa shushes her friend. 'SHHHH'

'I think I have fallen in love with you.'

'...'

'...'

'Wait, WHAT?!' Lucina whispers, clearly caught off guard.

'Your so nice to me, and you are always so brave leading us and you can chop a wooden dummy in half in one blow.' Severa continues. Now Lucina's face is turning that same deep crimson as Severa's.

'Here I thought my mother was crazy following your father around, but I am confessing my love to the Exalt's daughter. 'So I guess I am not that different. Still, I get this is kind of sudden, but, will you have me?'

'Of course! What, you think I don't love you back? I love everything about you, quirks included. You just say what's on your mind and you don't care what others think. This whole thing started with you speaking your mind. I- MMMMPH!'

Severa kisses her friend on the lips and grabs her hand. They stay like this until someone lights a candle in the room.

'See, told ya so.' Morgan says.

Lucina and Severa recoil, both blushing and faces turning beet red.

'WHAT IN NAGA'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE? I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER.' Noire shouts. Morgan stuffs and pillow in her face to muffle to noise. The candle is blown out because, it's getting close to 12 a.m. Everyone falls asleep, Lucina and Severa holding hands.

-The next morning at about 10 a.m.-

'Severa, Severa!' Someone shakes her.

'What?' a drowsy Severa asks.

'Intruder.' Morgan says.

There is a person rummaging through the room, searching through the drawers and under the bed. Severa grabs her sword from beside her bed and sneaks up behind the person. She puts the blade to their neck.

'Hands up, turn around slowly.' She says.

The person does as asked and Lucina takes off a red hoodie they have on. If you can guess who it is, then congrats! A blonde haired kitsune stands there, looking around.

She speaks. 'I didn't know we were playing "Catch the kitsune!" You should have told me, because now the game isn't fair.'

'Selkie!? What are YOU doing in HERE?' Morgan asks.

'Searching for Mothers knife.'

'HER KNIFE.' the other girls say in unison.

'Yeah, you know, she dropped it after she told y'all to quiet down.'

'Let me get this straight. You came into Severa's room, while we were sleeping, rummaged through the room with a hood on, without knocking. Do you not have a sense for privacy?' Lucina questions

'Not really. I mean, I am not that bad in comparison to Soleil... Oh! There's the knife!'

Everyone jumps back and Selkie picks up a knife from under the door.

'I missed it on the way in.' And before anyone can do anything, she is out the door and running down the hall. (Don't do that at home please)

'Do you think Miss Flora will mind us coming to, complain?' a half startled half drowsy Noire asks.

'I don't think so.' Morgan replies.

-Time skip about 10-15 minutes-

Imagine Flora's suprise, who is making washing the dishes with Kaden in the kitchen, when Lucina, Severa/Selena, Morgan, and Noire all barge into the kitchen, all of which looking extremely angry.

'Mi'ladies, do you need something?' Flora asks. Of course, they all talk at once and the only sound that is heard is Noire screaming "BLOOD AND THUNDER" Lucina, who is able to quiet her friends down, speaks first.

'We apologize for barging in like this, but your daughter just broke into Seve- sorry, Selena's room while we all were asleep and went through the contents like a burglar searching for your dagger.'

'I dropped my Hoarfrost knife? Oh no! I am so sorry for my daughters actions. She will behave better, I promise.' Flora responds, the temperature in the room, dropping significantly.

'Thank you.' The four leave, and behind them, a distraught Flora breaks into sobs.

They split up, but Lucina and Severa go to the library and discuss something very important. How exactly are they going to tell their parents that they love each other? It's obviously not that easy, because you need lots of courage to confess, so...

'How do we tell our parents, I'm sure they want to know about... us.' Lucina starts.

'Well, is it not clearly obvious? We go to the garden when it is the evening and we tell them. We also can't do it in the day because if we blush..' Severa states.

'It will be weird? Got it. Do you know how we can get both our parents to the garden?'Lucina finishes.

Of course, this being a library and Cordelia's group having to do research here, Leanne hears this whole conversation. Though she doesn't speak Tellius very well, she understands it enough to know what is going on and tells her group mate about it. Cordelia, who is shocked, but can't understand too much, nods and decides to act surprised, not like it is not surprising.

'So we just put a note on their door telling them to meet us in the gardens before dinner?' Lucina says

'Yeah' Severa agrees. And so they go on with their days, putting the note on their parent's door before dinner, and letting the anticipation build.

-Time skip to before dinner-

'So Lucina wanted to discuss something with us before we go to dinner. The garden though? Odd spot to ask us to meet her. Though there are lots of pretty flowe-' Sumia, the queen of Ylisse begins, before tripping over a vine and falling ontop of a rosebush.

'Sumia? Are you ok?' Chrom asks her.

'Y-yeah. Tota-ally fine.' She says. Chrom helps her out of the rosebush and looks at his wife.

'I think Lucina also wanted you to fall into a rosebush.' Chrom states, helping Sumia to a bench where they can pluck the thorns out before going to the infirmary, where she would probably be embarrassed. While they pluck rose thorns, another couple approaches them.

'Sumia? Did you fall into a rosebush?' A red haired pegasus knight asks.

'Cordelia!' Sumia goes over to hug her friend before remembering the thorns. 'So, why are you and Robin here? Lucina wanted to meet us here about something.'

'That's odd, Severa asked us here to discuss something too.' Robin says.

From another pathway in the garden, 2 figures walk towards the group, holding hands.

'Lucina?'

'Severa?'

'So, what did you want to tell us?' Chrom asks.

'Well, we wanted to tell you that...' Lucina begins.

'We love each other ok? I hope your fine with that, because it isn't going to be broken up anytime soon.' Severa interjects. Of course, their parents are stunned at this sudden announcement. It's not like they didn't suspect something going on... Totally not.

'Well, congratulations! The two of you had this coming for a long time.' Robin tells the couple. 'Was it not obvious that when Severa went to who knows where, Lucina, you did try and hide your, feelings, but it was pretty obvious...'

'First of all, I went to Nohr, and second of all, HOW LONG DID YOU KNOW THIS AND NOT TELL ME!' Severa shouts.

'I'm a tactician, I know everything.' Robin says with a grin.

'So, is this going to be public knowledge, or are you just going to keep us in on your little secret?' Sumia asks.

'No, at dinner we will make the announcement.' Lucina responds.

'So, you are going to get married in the near future?' Sumia inquires.

'Yes.' Severa replies, both girls blushing.

'Well, we will leave you to it. In the mean time, we need to go. I know Miss Peri and Stahl are cooking, so we are in for a great meal.' Cordelia states. 'So, see you at dinner, oh and before I forget, Miss Flora wanted to tell you something, about her daughter. So don't be surprised if you get a visit from her.' Robin and Cordelia head towards the mess hall, while Chrom takes Sumia to the infirmary to get some of the rose thorns pulled out. Meanwhile, Sumia trips, this time on a pebble and crashes into Chrom. He catches her, but manages to push the thorns in further.

'OWWW!' Sumia moans.

'Sorry honey.' Chrom says, hurriedly picking up his wife and carrying her the rest of the way.

'That didn't go to bad.' Lucina remarks.

'Not bad at all.' Severa agrees.

'M'ladies?' A voice calls.

'Miss Flora?' Lucina questions.

'Yes. I apologize for my daughter's behavior. I know she was looking for my dagger, but she should have had some sense of privacy. She is here, and will APOLOGIZE.' Flora says, with a stern voice towards her daughter, who is staring down towards the ground. 'Selkie, NOW.' Flora then walks off, leaving Selkie with Lucina and Severa.

'I apologize for any inconvenience my searching might have caused you. Though, next time you need to tell me if you're playing catch the kitsune!' Selkie apologizes. Seeing this clearly won't get any better, Lucina responds. 'Thank you Selkie, that is very thoughtful of you to come and apologize. Just knock first, ok?'

'Ok.' The kitsune girl says as she darts away.

'So much for that.' Severa says as they exit the garden.


	3. Chicken, peaches, and treasures

**Hi guys! Back with another story. Don't worry, I am trying to make the chapters longer. About 1000 words at a time. I assume you know whats coming... Selkie! I also apologize that Flora is this strict. I know she is softer, but I haven't seen Selkie getting into any trouble as of yet in the supports so... Anyways, life is good, hit some major milestones so, PROGRESS! I'm going to say I don't own Fe or Feh or any of associated characters. (applaud here)**

-In the mess hall that night after Lucina and Severa's confession-

'Mother! I don't need to serve anyone! I already am busy rolling down hills.' Selkie complains to her mother.

'Selkie, I know you just wanted to find my dagger, but you don't go barging into someone else's room. AND more importantly, there were 4 people in there. Do you know how badly this looks for Lady Corrin? Or how badly it reflects on your father and I?' the blue haired maid asks.

'No.'

'If you don't know, then you will learn. I already worked something out with Princess Camilla, so as of tomorrow, you will be serving her daughter, Princess Velouria, though not as a retainer. Maybe a stand in retainer. Either way, this is your punishment until further notice.' Flora finishes. Selkie accepts her fate. She knows that when her mother is angry like this, she can't be swayed. She was also told that her mother had cried pools of tears over what she did. Yet, she barely found it concerning. She just thought it was a bad case of chopped onions.

'Sorry, but could we have everyone's attention?' Lucina calls, standing up on the table with Severa. 'We would like to tell everyone that we have feeling for each other, and as most of you are like a second family, it only seems right to tell you. Applause and congratulations are heard throughout.

'Wait, I don't get it. Don't princesses marry princes?' Selkie asks her mother.

'Yes, but that is only in fairytales. In real life, you have a right to choose who you love. Isn't that what love is? Anyways, if you do decide you love another woman like your friends Soleil and Ophelia, don't be scared to tell us.' Flora responds.

'Ok, we seem to be off topic here. I heard that the meat here, called chicken, is REALLY fantastic.' Kaden interjects. 'I heard from Helbindi that the chicken drumsticks are delicious.

They all dig into this "Chicken" and it tastes like, well, chicken.

-Time skip to the next morning-

'Sorry I'm late Vella, I slept in.' Selkie tells the wolfskin princess.

'It's fine.' she replies.

'So, whatcha going to do?' Selkie asks.

'Read a book under and tree on a hill then look for treasures that the giant Feh leaves behind.' Velouria answers.

'Ok then, I will be rolling down a hill then.' Selkie says as Velouria grabs a book from her personal bookshelf. It is titled "1000 Leagues Under the Sea", by Jules Verne. The 2 leave for the one lonely tree on a hill outside the castle gate. Selkie rolls down the hill while Velouria sits and reads. They were the only ones there, minus Nah, who was knocking over some trees while being guarded by Yarne, who no doubt has some feelings for her.

'Selkie! Stop!' Velouria says suddenly, jolting upright.

'What?'

'Your tail!'

'My tail?'

'Don't move! It has treasures on it.'

'Why would my tail have treasures on it.'

'Because the hill made your fur gather bugs and hair balls and, OH! It's a shiny bone!' Velouria says as she grabs a bone shard from out of Selkie's tail. They sit there, Velouria grooming Selkie's tail looking for "treasures". Sadly for them, something terrible happens. They hear someone scream and sounds of a fight.

'Some one is being attacked!.' Velouria exclaims as they both run down the hill towards the scream deep in the forest. They arrive to see Nah, who for some reason is not transformed and sitting, tied up, on a rock, watching Yarne fight a group of poachers or kidnappers. Naturally, both the girls transform into their respective forms, kitsune and wolfskin. The 3 manage to defeat the poachers after about 15 minutes. The poachers didn't have very strong weapons or high skill so they were easier.

'Nah, are you ok?' Yarne asks his green haired friend.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' Nah responds.

By this time, many of the other heroes came over to see what the commotion was. They consisted of Gordin, Linde, Chrom, Leon, Clair, Gray, Oboro, and Panne.

'What happened here?' Oboro asks the 4 before seeing about 20 poachers unconcious.

'Poachers.' Panne answers. Oh course, even though the Continent/kingdom of Zenith is very peaceful, and Askr the most peaceful, poachers are still abundant much to many of the beast/laguz/manaketes. This was the first time they targeted the order though.

Nah is suddenly in distress. 'Where is my dragon stone?'

'You mean this stone?' Velouria inquires, pulling out Nah's foggy green dragon stone.

'Yes! That one.' Nah says, taking the stone from Velouria. The group of 4 decide to head back to the castle, as it is almost time for lunch. They arrive late, but the main objective is to get food. They were not prepared for that battle.

'So, Vella, do you like the "Chicken"? I tried some last night and with Shiro's BBQ sauce, they taste EXTRAORDINARY.' Selkie tells her friend.

'The one that guy with the giant rock fire axe was talking about? Those are good, I guess.' Velouria responds, while combing Selkie's tail, searching for treasures.

'I love playing "Hunt the human!", though Nah lost because she was caught.'

'Hunt the human?'

'Yeah, like when you hunt squirrels.'

'...'

'What, fox got your tongue?'

'No, I just don't think I'm hungry. Besides, we need to work on that project Princess Corrin assigned us. We got the country of Valentia. I don't know the formal name, but it is fine. We need to get what we need for the presentation.' Velouria states as she stands up, knocking into Ninian, who was also trying this "Chicken". The odd part was that Ninian was standing in the middle part of the section between the tables. So Velouria should have had enough time to move out of the way, yet she didn't. Of course, Velouria already knew the problem, she had yet to share it with anyone else.

'Sorry Miss Ninian.' Velouria apologizes, helping Ninian pick up the food that was all over the ground.

Ninian responds. 'No problem at all. I can just go get more and use these for fertilizers.' Fertilizers were something Kiran was very keen on teaching the Order because it would help farming a lot. Not that anyone understood the concept except the people with a farming/villager background.

Velouria, followed by Selkie, walk out of the mess hall and into the library, where after about 30 minutes, she unearths her secret.

'Hey, Vella, why didn't you avoid Miss Ninian? I mean, you should have been able to see her.' Selkie pesters.

Velouria sighs. 'ALRIGHT! I haven't told this to anyone yet ,but I- I- I'm going blind.'

'Wait, blind?! Like "I can't see" blind?' Selkie says, shocked.

'Yes. That is why I didn't see Miss Ninian. I have been relying on smell and hearing to get around, but the mess hall messes it up. There are so many scents and noises, it is hard.' Velouria continues.

'Wait, won't your mother get mad about your sight?' Selkie inquires.

'Well, yes. I know she would be upset with me not telling anyone, but all these books are great! She would probably not let me near a book.' Velouria answers.

Now, someone else's voice chimes in, suprising both of the girls. 'So, is this related to the project, or is there something your not telling Camilla.' That voice belongs to Corrin, the Queen of the silent country of Valla.

'Nothing, nothing at all.' The girls both say.

'Nothing about Velouria's eyesight? Or the well being of one of my nieces?' Corrin asks. Corrin considers the royals of both Hoshido and Nohr to be siblings, despite all their fighting. So, hearing that her "niece" has worsening eye sight is a shock to her as well.

'Aunt Corrin, please don't tell Mother. I can't imagine all the grief it would cause her. I can't imagine the consequences. I'll almost anything.' Velouria pleads.

Corrin grins mischievously. 'Ok, I got something for you.'

-Few hours later after visiting the imfirmary-

'Glasses?' Velouria asks.

'Yeah, Corrin, what are the glasses for?' Selkie, infromally, asks the Queen.

'They help you see, when you haven't transformed.' Corrin responds. 'And if you break them, then they become one of your treasures... don't try and break them though.'

The trio head up toward the shared quarters of Velouria, Camilla, and Keaton. Because of Selkie not being a full time retainer, Selkie leaves Velouria, who hides her glasses, and goes to eat some peaches. Peaches, which were grown daily, were right past the summoning portal/stand thingy-mer-bob. She gets to witness a very, humiliating sight.

'Wait, Marth wields Falchion, which is a sword, so why are all the orbs blue?' The Princess of Talys, and Marth's wife, asks Felicia, who is preparing all the orbs for a summoning session that Kiran was going to hold later.

'Yeah, doesn't Mar-Mar use a sword? All the blue ones are for spear people, like Jagen.' A young Tiki states. (A/N real quick, there are multiple Tikis here, though they tend to stay away from each other...) The other Tikis nodd in agreement.

'It goes by weapon types? I did it by the color of his hair...' Felicia mumbles. She instantly gets a mad glare from 3 Tikis and Caeda. Selkie, who finds this whole mishap very amusing, bursts into laughter. She instantly stops when the Tikis and Caeda's glares settle on her.

'I'm just going to go now. Good luck Aunt Felicia.' Selkie turns around and bolts, not wanting to know what happens to her Aunt. She runs straight into Rhajat. Rhajat neesd to test a curse and Selkie, who has very little knowledge, agrees to be her test subject. The curse is not really a usual curse, but one that forces the effected to confess their love for another. Rhajat planned to use it on Corrin, even though she is married, which means it won't work. Point is, over the next few weeks, Selkie will end up confessing her love for another being. With no side effects, Selkie leaves Rhajat to herself, the curse now all around her, wait for its moment to strike...

'Now, where are those peaches? I need some of them for my stomach.' Selkie says to herself as she walks around the Askr food garden. She sees some people picking vegetables and fruit. They appear to be Gaius, Cherche, Clive, Fir, Eirika, Nino, Peri, and Eliwood. All of these people are on kitchen duty. That means they are making food tonight.

'So, Rosy, whatdaya think about some peaches? They are sweet...' Gaius asks his wife, while he puts some peaches into a basket. Selkie takes this opportunity to sneak over towards the peaches.

'Won't it be a little, too sweet?'

'Nothing is ever too sweet. Besides, it does everyone some good to get some sugar once and a while.'

'I don't know about that besi-HEY!'

Selkie grabs about a handful of peaches and runs, her red hoodie pulled over her head. She grins, only to get blocked off by Gaius.

'MY PEACHES!' he shouts.

'Not yours anymore!' Selkie responds, jumping over him and running towards the exit. She trips, as Cherche trips her. The peaches are flying in the air and caught by Gaius.

'You could always ask if you want a peach Miss Selkie. I'm positive Gaius would SHARE.' Cherche says, helping Selkie up.

'Ok. May I please have a peach?' Selkie asks.

'Sure.' Cherche responds, snatching 4 peaches from Gauis.

'There you go and don't do that again. STEALING SWEETS' Cherche tells Selkie, while shooting a glance at Gaius on the stealing sweets part. 'is a crime and you can be put in the dungeon for it. Luckily, you are one of the most useful units according to Kiran, but don't count on it.' Selkie nodds, leavinga fuming Gaius and Cherche in the garden. Selkie bites into the peach, savoring its sweet flavor and rough texture. She goes up to where Velouria is living. She knocks on the door.

'Vella, are you there? I brought peaches!' Selkie shouts into the door. The door opens and Velouria is standing in the doorway.

'So, you did manage to get those peaches from Gaius. I thought for sure you would only be able to get away with one. So, good job.' Velouria says, complementing her kitsune companion. Selkie had completely forgotten that Velouria's quarters overlooks the garden. She hands Velouria some of the peaches and runs off to get more from the fuming Gaius.

-Later that night at dinner-

'So, I have a quick question. How did you get past Gaius? I know he has a sweet tooth and will fight for his sweets.' A young green haired child asks.

'WELL, he was really gullible and I used my illusion to distract him while I grabbed some, with Cherche's help, of course.' Selkie tells Nino, the green haired mage. Gaius, who got very mad with Selkie, had to be put under a restraining order by many of the tacticians. Cherche stayed with him, providing him with one of Peri's deserts. Peri was actually a very good cook and baker, so making Gaius a desert wasn't a problem. This new food, "Chicken" was now one of the most popular dishes.

'Hey, Mother, what happened to Aunt Felicia?' Selkie asks her mother.

'She came back with, a few bones out of place...' Flora responds as she looks over at Felicia who is eating next to her.

'Remind me not to go by hair color again.' Felicia says, turning around. Her hair was singed. She had a cast and had more than a few bruises. 'I know they can't hurt me, but this seems like a stretch.'

The dinner was spectacular, but after about 20 minutes, someone stood up to speak.

'Good evening everybody. I am Azura in case you didn't know and we have put together a show for all of you.' A turquoise haired lady says. 'You may come to the auditorium and we will begin in 5 minutes.'

Everyone who was eating, took their food and went down to the auditorium.

There were some other people who were doing music. Something was off though. There was water everywhere. Selkie didn't have any time to make any conclusions as the musicians started playing. Then, Azura walked onto the stage in a black outfit. The melody of the song, which was one that only a few could recognize (A/N The song is Lost in Thoughts All Alone) was almost hypnotizing. The water started floating, surrounding Azura as she dances.

Another figure walks onto the stage. This time, it is Olivia with weird silver things sitting on her head. She looks like someone... The 2 dance for a long time, until a third figure, with a creepy dragon like mask enters the stage. It is Shigure, Azura's son. The dance quickens and Olivia spins really fast and Shigure topples over and the music stops.

'T-thank you all for c-coming to watch us.' Olivia says, though right after she says it, everyone goes wild, cheering. Selkie takes this time to leave.

As she walks towards the garden to get more peaches, she rams into someone and trips, rolling on the ground.

'Sorry Selkie.' Velouria runs over and helps Selkie up.

'I'm fine.' Selkie states, brushing her fur.

'No! Your tail has treasures.' Velouria exclaims, instanly grabbing Selkie's tail and grooming it, taking out all the furballs and leaves and bugs etc. Selkie is eating a peach while this whole thing is happening and while Velouria is laser focused on grooming, Selkie can hear some other people talking loudly.

'Gray, you can not go and drink every night! I do not like it when you come back smelling like THAT.' Someone says.

'Clair, that's the only time I get to see everyone. They go around and just do their own things, ya know? Plus with Kiran's training and battle every few weeks, we don't get to talk much. Besides, I don't need etiquette lessons, I speak fine.' Someone else replies.

'We are married Gray! I do not think that etiquette lessons would do any bodily harm. Or is it that you are scared of a little proper language.' Clair says. By this time, they had arrived in Selkie's view, who hurried jumped in a clump of red tulips, pulling her red hoodie over her head. Velouria did the same.

'I will have Maribelle help you with it. I heard that others will be in attendance. That Soleil, maybe Soren, Leanne, Nah, and Caeda. So you wont be alone.' Clair continues.

'Vella, we might want to go. I think we will get more furballs on our hoodies any ways.' Selkie whispers.

The 2 leave Clair and Gray to continue arguing.


	4. Beach front battle front!

**Hi! Just another chapter! Yes, I was quite jumpy last time. This time I will be smooth. Also, Velouria and Selkie will have to wait for a bit. Life is ok I guess, I hit another major milestone, so shout out to Half-beastdragonsoul2013 for first review! Idk about Clair and Gray in dialogue because I haven't finished Echoes yet :( We are going to say Kiran makes the members of the Order do lots of training. So here we go, hope you like it. Sorry that this update is later than usual. I have been occupied finishing Echoes and researching 3 houses that comes out Friday! Disclaimer?: I don't own Fe or Feh, that is Nintendo's job.**

'Clair! Where are ya taking me to?' Gray questions as his wife drags him towards a room.

'To the etiquette class.' Clair responds as she pushes the door open. There are 5 figures in the room. Maribelle, Leanne, Nah, Caeda, and Soleil.

'Lady Clair! I see you have brought your husband with you.' Maribelle says. We can just say that since joining the Order, many of the heroes have helped others with things like cooking and reading, or etiquette. Maribelle, Lissa, and Clair had become fast friends, mainly because they shared lots of common ground, being noble women and all. This prompted Maribelle to start the etiquette class.

'Lady Maribelle! How good to see you. Gray here needs plenty of practice with his speech and his tea. Maybe posture, if that is alright.' Clair responds.

'Not a problem. We shall be done in 2 hours time.'

'Great! I have a cooking class to attend to so, have a great rest of your evening.' Clair kisses her husband on the cheek. Gray sighs. It is 6:30, so he would be here till 8:30 practicing etiquette with Maribelle! Gray would miss out on a oppurtunity to drink and catch up. Kiran does keep them on a tight schedule.

'Tea time! We will all be sitting over at this round table. Remeber, sip, never slurp. Elbow out, pinkie out, and try not to spill.' Maribelle tells the group of 5.

They move and sit around a round table, each with their respective tea cups. Naturally, Soleil and Caeda are the most refined at this. Caeda because, well, she is the Queen of Altea. Soleil because, she flirts and loves to take the "cuties" out to cafes. Clair must be crazy having Gray attend this class!

'Mister Gray, you almost spilled.' Nah says, snapping Gray back to reality.

'Ah yes. Thanks. It might sta- OW!' Gray responds, only to be cut off by Maribelle lightly hitting him with her pink parasol.

'Mister Gray, this is an etiquette class, not a casual cafeteria. You will be focused and remain in a noble status at all times.' Maribelle scolds him.

'Sorry!' Gray responds.

Nah continues speaking. 'So, I heard that Lucina and Seve- Selena, have plans! I also heard that there were two new recruits that Kiran summoned.'

'Another Felicia?' Gray guesses.

'We don't speak of that. If Miss Tiki found out, she would probably tell Naga. Then Naga might never speak to me again.' Nah quickly tells Gray. 'Gerome and Wolt. I don't really know them except Wolt is like really close with Roy, the marquess, Eliwood's, son. Gerome, he has something up with him, because he is mixing up people and things. He thought Noire was dead.'

Unknown to the both of them, their convesation, which covered a variety of topics, covered the expanse of the 4 hours they were given. Even other people joined in and Leanne began to speak many simple sentences. There was a knock on the door.

'Lady Maribelle, may we come in?' Clair, Gray's wife, asks.

'Yes Lady Clair.' Maribelle responds. Clair, Nowi, Henry, Ophelia, Naga, and Reyson walk in and take their person out to enjoy the rest of the night. Nah was extremely scared about Naga hearing the whole comment she made. Maribelle had told Naga something before they departed. Gray could hear Naga laughing.

'Gray, can you do me a favor?' Clair asks.

'Sure thing. Whats up?' Gray responds, not taking etiquette into mind.

Clair seems to be having trouble saying what is on her mind. 'Stop, stopping, that, habit, no, daily mishap of..'

'Over cooking?'

'Yes.'

'Oh, that can be solved in no time. I will need to request some help though.

-The next day-

'Welcome to cooking class! I am Gaius and this is-

'STABBY TIME!'

'No, not stabby time, Peri.'

'Anyways, lets get down to business. I know most of you here are terrible at cooking'

There was no shortage of people here. Felicia, Clair, Hinoka, Alm, Marth, Nowi, Ylgr, Thea, and Selkie were all there. Their partners (in the order they are in) are Flora, Gray, Subaki, Celica, Caeda, Henry, Gunnthra, Kiran, and Velouria. Of course, Gaius and Peri were teaching the class. The recipe was very simple. It was chicken soup. All the ingredients were there and Peri and Gaius would lead. It was a follow the leader class, you could say. Sadly, for many of the people it wasn't so easy.

'Wait, Subaki, what do we do after we get the chicken broth?'

'We cut the carrots'

'Ok then. Here goes... OW!'

'Hinoka, you cut yourself.'

...

'Almost done. Now, time to put the soup in this bowl. Almost there. Flora, is that a carrot on the ground? I hope I can avoid trippi-AH!'

'Felicia? Felicia! That is going to take a long time to clean up. Eww. It smells too. Felicia, did you put garlic in this?'

'Ye-yeah'

...

'Ok, I got this. I just need to put all the vegetables in the soup and then that new stuff, chicken.'

'There you go! Just wait and when we pour it into a bowl, then it will be done.'

'I'm really tired Gray.'

'Let me take it. Done'

'There we go!'

...

'This is hot! Like, super hot. It doesn't get this hot in Nifl usually, let alone a soup. I think I'm gonna faint'

'Ylgr, your not going to faint. You will need water though. I understand from the healers that exposing you to this much heat might not be a good idea. Even then, I still don't understand how we hope to go to the beach with you not being able to stand the heat from a chicken noodle soup...'

'I'm not gonna faint now! Gunnthra, you work miracles.'

'Miracles? No, merely using my intellect.'

...

'So Thea, did you ever do this in the unit you were in?'

'Never'

'Well, after this, I need you and a few others to go shopping. You know, materials, relaxation and stuff.'

'Relaxation? If you say so.'

'Towels. I need you to bring plenty of towels.'

'Got it.'

...

'That's all the time we have! All of you, eat up!' Gaius anounces as he eats a cookie. People start to dig in and some leave to sleep, because it is generally late. Gray and Clair departed and settled down for the night.

-The next morning-

'So, how did cooking class go Gray?' Alm asks over a breakfast of another new food, eggs.

'Well, lets just sum this up in one word, CHAOS!' Gray responds. 'There were so many other people there. As usual, all the people who use ice magic felt the heat, if you know what I mean.' This earned a laugh from the many heroes sitting around Gray. Tobin slaps him on the back

'Gray, how did you tolerate that after etiquette class?'

'Well, it was easy. Just talk like a noble and sit up and everything is fine. Anyways, how was y'all's days?'

'Good'

'Ok'

'Well, Kiran has something planned. Relaxation for all the heroes.'

'That's funny! Apparently Lukas had to go and carry some store bought goods back to the castle. Guess what they were?'

'Carrots? Tomatoes? Potatoes? Meat? Food? That chicken thing?'

'Nope'

'Weapons?'

'Towels.'

This instantly stopped all the conversations in the mess hall. All the heroes suddenly turned to look at Kiran who was sitting in a corner eating some eggs. Now noticing they were being stared at, they looked up at all the people staring at them. Naturally, they pulled their white hoodies even further over their face. Sadly, you can't escape a certain theif who has a knack at unmasking people.

'GAIUS! DO NOT TOUCH MY HOODIE!' Kiran shouts as Gaius pulls their hoodie off.

Gaius is flabbergasted at what he reveals. A person with long black hair.

'Kiran is a woman?' Gaius asks. Kiran turns around and promptly slaps Gaius across the face.

'I'M A MAN! JUST BECAUSE I HAVE LONG HAIR DOESN'T MEAN I'M A WOMAN!'

Lyn suddenly speaks. 'Kiran, why did you buy so many towels?'

'Because...'

Another voice belonging to Linde inquires. 'Because?'

'Because we...'

Now Wolt makes an inquiry. 'Because we are going swimming?'

'Yes...'

This triggers one of the most chaotic things in the history of the Order of Heroes. It makes Gray and the cooking class look like a pebble. Heroes shouting because of excitement, to quiet others down, to just shout, and to announce that she is selling bathing suits. Gray leaves and finds Clair beating up a training dummy.

'Clair?'

'Yes honey?'

'Kiran announced that we will be going to the beach in a few days.'

Clair suddenly blushes.

'Clair, what's wrong?' Gray inquires.

'Another problem with being a noble, I do not know how to swim.' Clair responds.

'Ya wanna learn?' Gray asks her. He gets thwacked on the head with a wooden training spear.

Clair is disappointed. 'First of all, it is "Do you want to learn?" and second of all, did the class with Maribelle teach you nothing?'

'No' Gray responds.

'I would like to learn though. I have heard that watching all the fish swimming around is wondrous.'

-Time skip about 3 days later-

At breakfast that morning, Corrin made an announcement.

'May I have your attention? Thank you. As you know, many of you took part in a project I was doing. Your presentations are due today. As you know, learning about the countries and homelands of others helps with bonding. So, I would like to meet everyone after lunch in the library.'

This sent a few people into disarray. Ok, really only one person. Specifically Gray. He needed to get information on Pherae. Sadly, he had neglected this. Luckily, he had came up with an easy way to get out of this dilemma. He was going to interrogate Kiran, who knew about almost all of the lands and kingdoms in the different universes.

'Kiran, what do you know about Pherae?' Gray starts.

'Not TOO much. Why?' Kiran responds.

'Well... Lets just say... Corrin's project.' Gray says.

'You didn't do it and now you are going to get the information out of me? That seems dishonest.' Kiran states.

Gray panics even more. 'Ya have to give me this info! Or else...'

'Or else?'

'Or else I will be getting the wrath of 3 different women. All of which are known to be ruthless.'

'Who?'

'Well I'm workin' with Noire, Sakura, and Elincia.' Gray tells the black haired tactitian.

'All of them are peaceful people. They despise fighting. Why are they rutheless?'

'I have heard Noire is like a demon if you make her angry. Sakura can snap a staff in half and Elincia has mercilessly slayed HUNDREDS!' Gray says.

'No, all your accusations have some truth to it, but-' Kiran began, but was cut off by a voice of a pink haired princess.

'Mister G-gray are y-you accusing us of b-being mean to o-others?' Gray began to fear for his safety. Sadly for him, Elincia and Noire were right behind Sakura.

'We don't need that. I don't want to get angry with you...'

'Gray, it was a war. I also didn't mercilessly slay people. They were trying to take over.'

Kiran gets up and decides now would be a great time for a cup of water. He doesn't need any injuries.

'I wasn't saying anything ladies. I really wasn't!' Gray frantically replies.

'Well, Kiran will be happy to tell us, won't you Kiran?' Noire says, grabbing Kiran by the jacket. 'BY BLOOD AND THUNDER, I SENTENCE THE BOTH OF YOU TO AN HOUR OF TORTURE FOR YOUR ACTIONS AGAINST US!'

Lets just say it didn't end well for them. Kiran didn't come off with anything. He was the tactitian, and they couldn't hurt him as much. Gray on the other hand, well, he came out with a black eye, and a very bad memory of being beat up by "peaceful people". Though, he did finish his part of the report. Yay.

-Time skip to the presentation in the library-

'So, that wraps up the presentations. Great presentation of Pherae. I will be sure to add that to the archives.' Corrin says.

'So Gray, how did you get all those bruises?' Clair asks her husband.

'Well, you could say I ran into a similar incident that Felicia ran into a few days ago.' Gray responds. 'On the up side, we are going to pack up and head towards the beach.'

The couple walk and talk until a out of control Velouria knocks into them. 'Sorry, I can't see- I mean wasn't watch where I was going.'

Clair quickly responds. 'That's fine.'

Velouria also exclaims. 'Oh Kiran said there are Embalian forces marching on Askr.'

'Well then, sounds like a fight to me. Remind me to not get hit' Gray remarks.

They grab their weapons and Clair mounts her Pegasus. They fly to one of the gates where Embala is invading. Gray dismounts and grabs his Zanbato and parries a blow from a swordsman. He feints the man out and hits an opening under his arm. Then Gray jumps and stabs his blade into the swordsman's stomach. He is joined by Roy and Nah. The three fight off many of the intruders until the Embalian cavalry arrives. They are spear users and the three look like they are in for a bad time until a certain pegasus knight dives down from the sky and spears the cavalier in the head. More heroes join the fight, spells and arrows flying everywhere.

'Do they have a commander or something? There are too many of them for all of us to fight off. We need a large area attack to get rid of them!' Roy exclaims.

'There! That looks like the commander. In the black with the stick.' Nah shouts.

Gray, Robin, Kiran, Anna, and Sakura break away from the group and run towards the commander. It is a person with a pitch black armor and has turquoise hair tied in a ponytail behind a black mask shaped like the face of a fox. They suddenly look over at Gray's group.

'Well, didn't expect to see you here Kiran.' They say in a sharp tone. 'Don't worry, I won't kill you. Maybe your friends but not you.'

Robin suddenly interrupts. 'You don't look like any heroes we know of. You're definitely not a hero from any of our worlds. Who are you?'

'You can call me Snaps.' They say, dashing towards the group, the long wooden stick spinning really fast. Robin shoots at them with an elthunder but it seems to disappear when it touches the stick. Gray runs towards them along with Anna as he raises his sword. Snaps sidesteps and Gray's attack misses while they stop the spinning stick and swings it at him, hitting him in the ribs. He stumbles back as Anna swings her ax horizontally at the person. They duck and jab forward, hitting Anna in the stomach. She doubles over and gets knee kicked in the face, making her nose bleed. However, the bleeding begins to stop and she begins to feel much better. She was healed.

'Well then, seems we will have to take the healer out.' Snaps says as she runs towards Sakura. Sakura tries to hit her with a spell from her staff but they all disappear when it touches the stick. She feels something hit the base of her neck as she falls unconscious, collapsing to the floor. They run for Kiran, who tenses. Snaps spins and swings the stick at Kiran steps out of it's range and pushes it, making Snaps fall off balance and fall face first onto the ground. Gray has now had enough time to recover and runs over, placing his sword on Snaps' neck.

'Take off the mask.' He orders.

Snaps complies and moves their hands up to take off the mask but suddenly kicks Gray's sword away and punches him in the face. Kiran tries to kick her head, but instead ends up on the ground.

'Kiran!' a voice calls from above. The shadow of a pegasus is seen on the ground as it descends, its rider thrusting her lance forward, missing Snaps by an inch. Gray grabs his sword and stall Snaps off while the rider jumps down to help Kiran up.

'Kiran you idiot! You can't plan a beach vacation when you're dead!' They shout, pulling Kiran up.

'Thea?'

'Yes?'

'Can we get some re enforcements?'

'Yes.'

'And Thea?'

'Yes?'

'I'm not planning on dieing yet.' Kiran says as he pulls out some metal silverware. 'Here goes...' He starts chucking the silverware at Snaps, who is currently beating Gray. It hits them in the legs and more are still flying through the air, shattering their mask. More heroes arrive as the still fighting Snaps fights them off, to no avail. They are eventually tied up and taken prisoner.

'Hey Gray.'

'Ya Kiran?'

'Train more.' Kiran orders, running back to the castle.

-Meanwhile a 30 minutes later in the dungeon-

'Why did you need me Kiran?' Yarne asks as they walk down the damp dugeon hallway.

'Because I might need you to do some running. Or grabbing some things for me.' Kiran responds

'So we are interrogating this Snaps person?'

'Mind if we take off that mask of yours?' Kiran asks Snaps who's hands are tied down to a table. They shake their head.

'Well then I guess you have no choice.' Kiran says as he removes the fox mask.

**Plot twist? Anyways sorry for the late update. Was on vacation for 2 weeks and jetlag hit hard so yeah. Sorry also that I didn't hit 4000 words on this chapter. But inspiration struck. Cya!**


	5. YARNE! EXPLAIN TO ME THIS!

**Cant say anything except Snaps is my OC and everything else is Nintendo's. I also think Rinea is coming... Oh and FYI I wont be updating as frequently because of school but I will try and publish at least every month. Also, there are somethings I have been wondering about with the characters... Also lots of tears in this chapter. Enjoy! (P.S. If I'm correct, somewhere in the fates supports Sakura got fed up with Azama and snapped a staff in half. That must be hard to do, so I have my proof) :o**

Kiran pulls the fox mask off Snaps' head and it reveals the face of a 16 year old girl, only 4 years younger than Kiran. She also has turquoise hair and short bangs. She also has a pair of chopsticks hidden in her hair. She also seems to be, crying?

'You ok?' Kiran asks.

'...'

Kiran raises his eyebrows. 'Not fond of losing?'

'...'

'Hey Kiran, you made her cry harder.' Yarne says.

'Well, can you bring me a cloth.' Kiran asks.

'Sure.' Yarne runs off to go grab a cloth.

'You left me.' Snaps says.

'I'm sorry? What did you say?' inquires.

'You l-left m-m-me. I only g-got here b-b-by Princess Veronica.' She states, trying subtly but surely to wiggle out of the rope.

'I left you? I don't know who you are though.' Kiran responds.

She seems to get sadder. 'Y-y-you d-d-don't r-r-emember you-u-ur own sis-s-ster?'

'Sister?' Kiran is even more confused. Snaps now wiggles out of the rope and buries her face in her hands, bawling her eyes out. 'I didn't mean to hurt you, but I wasn't summoned here by choi-'

'Shut up.' she mutters.

'As I said, I didn't com-'

'SHUT UP!' she shouts.

'Ok ok.'

'No, it's not ok!' She stands up and walks across the room, slapping Kiran across the face. She then slumps over, resting her head on Kiran's leg.

'Hey Kiran, got the cloth you asked for!' Yarne says, running into the room.

'Good.' Kiran responds as he grabs it and wipes Snaps' tears.

After a few minutes he asks. 'So, whats your real name? I know this one isn't it.'

'I won't tell you.'

'Um ok. You can stay here for a few weeks then.'

'Unwise move.'

'Why?'

'Kiran, she can just escape. You saw how she took out Anna AND Gray in seconds. Not to mention almost you. Am I wrong or aren't you really good in hand to hand. I've seen you practice on 10 guards with REAL swords and you can beat them. I think the odds are bad.'

'Yarne, go pack, I will find a solution'

Yarne runs to his quarters and packs his things in his knapsack. Bedroll, beaststone, a pouch of gold, a little box, a "Order of Heroes" towel that cost him 25 gold from Anna, and a book titled: "Woman; 67 Easy Steps to a Relationship" and the inside of the cover said "Property of: Soleil ...(her last name)"

'Yarne, we are leaving for the gate' a voice calls. It's Nah

'I'm coming' he says as he grabs the knapsack and runs out the door, joining Nah as they sprint to the castle gates. They see heroes everywhere, about 500 of them, crowding the gate and talking.

'Attention Heroes! We will be departing through this gate to a beach. Relaxation only! There is a protective shield around the castle and the King's knights can hold off until we are back. Also, I have more merchandise concerning this vacation.' Anna declares.

A collective groan is heard throughout the heroes. Anna is nice, but when she starts advertising it just becomes weird. Plus, everyone dislike spending their gold. Luckily, they depart and jumps through the gate. They emerge in a nice town and see the pristine waters and golden sands. They are staying a hotel and the whole place is booked. It even has a training ground and hot spring. After they settle down and Anna and her sister do some exploits, it's time to swim!

'Nah, are you going to remove the cloak?' Yarne asks the green haired manakete. 'You can't swim like that, you will be too slow and won't catch any fish.'

'I can't take it off.' Nah responds

'Why not?' Yarne questions

'I will be to embarrassed. I have, somethings I don't want seen.' She says, seeming to shrink back into the cloak.

Yarne puts an arm around Nah's neck 'Nah, I won't push this any further, but please show me. I might be able to help.'

'Fine.' Nah removes the cloak. She is wearing a red 2 piece and she has scars everywhere. Slashes criss-cross over her body along with scrapes and burn marks.

'Nah...' Yarne is speechless, his only response is to pull her closer. He touches one on her back and she winces. He touches one on her shoulder and she winces again.

'I know you're curious how I got this. When my parents died, the woman they left me with and her daughters, well, I did all the things around the house before I joined Lucina. They beat me. I got burns and stabbed. The worst though, they would twist my ear-AWWW!' she exclaims. Yarne had been combing her hair and had brush against her ear.

'RAWWWGH' Nah begins to transforms.

**_Yarne..._**

'Huh?! Who said that?'

_**Naga. That ring a bell?**_

'Yes. I hurt Nah didn't I?'

_**Yes. You brought back memories of her past life. I have a debt to repay her, so, do as I say.**_

'Ok.'

_**Good. Run. She will morph and shoot fireballs. Protect the hotel and warn all of the heroes you see.**_

Yarne morphs and sprints, shouting, 'Protect the hotel!' Nah, who is now a redish/pink dragon. She is chasing after him, blasting fire balls at him in a blind rage. All of a sudden, a voice shouts at Nah.

'HEY! What game are you playing? Can I play too?' Nah turns her head towards a certain kitsune waving her arms and jumping up and down. 'You know, kitsunes do taste better than tanguel...'

'RAAAAWGH' Nah diverts away from Yarne and flies after Selkie, who has transformed and is running as fast as she can down the beach.

'I got a name for the game!' Selkie exclaims. 'It's called "Run away from the dragon who wants to singe me and eat the rabbit while being in a blind rage" Sound good?'

In response, Nah blasts Selkie with a fireball, who stops and turns around, running towards Nah. The fireball misses and hits Kiran right on the back. He dashes towards the ocean while screaming at the top of his lungs. Yarne runs over and knock Selkie onto the beach, who does a lot of rolling in the sand.

'Hey... Pfft' She sticks her tongue out at him.

Yarne now is sprinting towards the ocean and dives in, splashing Clair and Gray as they hurry away from Nah's path. He swims quickly and dives down towards the bottom, where a school of damsels are swimming. Nah dives down after him, reaching out to grab him. Suddenly, a yellow blur darts in front of the manakete's path, latching on with giant claws. This yellow blur is Nowi, who was enjoying the fish until SOMEONE interrupted her. Yarne swims back to the surface and sees Nowi struggling to subdue Nah.

_**Yarne, do you have any ability with a staff? **_

'No'

_**Well, could you get someone with a Gravity staff?**_

'Like who?'

_**A Mrs. Genny. Heard of her?**_

'No...'

**_Pink hair, shy-er, friend of Celica._**

'Um, I can try.'

Yarne is now sprinting down the beach looking for Genny while many other heroes put out fires Nah caused while shooting fireballs. He locates Genny, who is currently eating a s'more **(just a quick note here, anyone else find it weird they have Marshmallows in this time of 1180 or so?)**

'Hi Mrs. Genny, I hope you can help me out by slowing down a friend of mine who is on a rampage with that gravity staff of yours.'

'Sure?'

'Great! Look for the pinkish/red dragon.'

Yarne ran off and watches as Nowi and Nah tussle, with Genny occasionally pitching a spell or two in. Overall, the tussle lasted 2 hours. When it ended, Nah was unconscious and had to carried back to her room and was tended to by some of the healers. Yarne sits waiting for her to wake up.

'YYAAAWWWWWN!'

'Nah! You're awake!' Yarne exclaims

'Of course I'm awake. I had a strange dream though' Nah responds.

'About?' He inquires

'Well, I transformed and flew after you, and then a fox ran in front of me and I chased them and then chased you and fought with Mom and then I woke up.' Nah replies.

'Not a dream.' Yarne says.

Nah is distressed by this news. 'Oh Naga! What do I do?'

'Well, you made lots of fires and may or may not have given someone a sunburn.' Yarne lists. Nah begins to curl into a ball. 'However, however, you did unearth a few hidden orbs, so Kiran was able to recruit some people.'

'Who?' Nah asks.

'Some man named Byleth. Blue hair, cool sword. A weird green haired ghost who calls themself a goddess who lives inside this Byleth's head and thinks no one can see them. A woman with weird eyes and white hair. A guy with blonde hair. Also, probably a knight. One with black hair and a bad sense of humor...'

Yarne eventually named Byleth, Sothis, Edelgard, Dimitri, Claude, Hubert, Hilda, and Mercedes.

'How many orbs?'

'You unearthed about 500. Apparently, there was a treasure here, so congrats!'

-Timeskipping a few hours to dinner-

Dinner. Dinner is a simple meal of grilled tuna, some fruit, a salad, and a weird dish from Kiran, spaghetti.

'So this dish is called spaghetti?'

'Does it have pickles? Or barbecue sauce?'

'I hope this red stuff doesn't stain. I don't need the Professor giving me MORE chores.'

'I would be ashamed if I wasn't able to make this recipe as well.'

The dish was really filling and Kiran had to make seconds for everyone. Some people also got stains on their clothes and one of those was subject to a whole week full of chores from her professor. Others, well, lets just say sauce everywhere. Yarne had only one serving and goes out early for a night swim. Birds are settling down in the trees, squid coming out while the fish slept. He hopes to catch a squid or two. He expected to see no one on the beach, aside from the few who didn't have seconds. What he didn't expect was a person with a fox mask to be walking towards him.

'Is the spaghetti good? I can smell it. Whats the sauce?' They say.

'Wait, you're Snaps right?' Yarne asks.

'Yup.' They respond.

'SOOO, you're not here to kill us?' He asks more hesitantly.

'Nope'

'Attack?'

'Nope'

'Well, why are you here?' He inquires.

'For some of Kiran's spaghetti. I'm sure you don't want me running rogue trying to attack you, so give me the spaghetti.' Snaps responds. Yarne points towards the mess hall. Suddenly, she grabs something from her pocket and throws it on the ground. Smoke covers the area and a few seconds later it disappears, a huge pot full of spaghetti in its place. Snaps picks up the spaghetti pot and dashes off into the darkness.

'Weird.' he says to himself

'Hey, you there! Come here.' a voice calls. Yarne walks over towards a beach chair on his right. Sitting on said beach chair with a basket of laundry in her hands, was Hilda. The laundry was all different colors and many different styles sewn into them.

He greets her. 'Hello.'

'Hi. Can you carry this to the stream for me? I'm SUPER tired and I have been doing chores the whole day!' She exclaims.

'...'

'C'mon! Help a comrade in need! I'm going to faint if I carry this over there! Please?' she pleads.

'Sure.' He picks up the basket.

'Thank you so much.' She hugs him while staying away from the laundry. 'Now, time for some beauty sleep.'

He turns and sprints towards the stream, unaware of a pair of eyes watching him.

He arrives at the stream pretty quickly and starts to clean the clothes in the stream. He clears them of the stains and hangs them on the line, only to realize it isn't multiple people's clothes, but one person's. Hilda's.

'Ok then. Just doing another person's laundry. Totally not a little creepy. That's what we do here, right?' he ponders as he continues washing them. He continued working until the whole load had finished. There was 37 COMPLETE outfits on the line. Like socks and shirts, everything.

'Done! Now back to the hotel.'

He sprints back to the hotel and and changes. He lies down on the bed and goes to sleep.

-Time skip time! Morning-

Yarne wakes up. He changes into his outfit and walks out into a blinding light. It's noon.

'I overslept?' he shrugs. 'Oh well. Might as well go get lunch.'

He walks over to the mess hall and grabs a sandwich made of bread, lettuce, tomatoes, and fish. He sits next to Nah, who is silently eating her sandwich.

'Hello Nah!' he says.

She looks up. 'Oh, hi Yarne. Feh must have a sibling because there is a big Feh around here.'

At that moment, a big Feh walks over, it's wing wrapped around a sandwich. The Feh has a bag in it's other wing.

'Hello Feh.'

'Hi Feh.'

'An owl? How curious...'

'I hope it has some dirty feathers.'

'Is that a CHICKEN!? Mommy, can I eat it?'

'No Kana, don't you know the Feh?'

In response to these "greetings", the Feh bobs from side to side as a greeting and then takes off, being chased by Kana, who, in turn, is being chased by a frantic Corrin.

'Chaos. Just what we need at lunch.' Nah remarks, eating her sandwich once more.

'Hey, you were here last night right? Did Kiran by any chance, lose a pot of spaghetti?' Yarne asks.

Nah thinks about this for a moment. 'Now that I think about that, yeah, yeah he did lose a pot of spaghetti. It was snatched by someone who left a card. I think it said; "Thanks for the spaghetti! The pot is fine. I hope you don't mind if I watch around." However, one part caught me as off. It said; "By the way, Yarne has a book that belongs to Soleil. Tell him to return it. Thanks! -Snaps" So what is the book about?'

'The book?'

'Yeah, the book that you have that belongs to Soleil. Is it true.?

'Yeea-nooooo.'

'Yea-no?'

'Yeah. New term. It means "Sorry Nah! Gotta go!"' He runs off, stuffing the sandwich into his mouth and runs off, hoping she doesn't get on to him. As he is running and stuffing the remnants of the sandwich back into his mouth, he sees a familiar person with a fox mask. He spits his sandwich out and shouts at her. 'YOU NEED TO LEARN TO APPRECIATE A GOOD BOOK!'

She shrugs and runs off, Yarne chasing her. He catches up and just before he can grab her, she somersaults backwards and kicks him right on the back of his head. He slumps over, unconscious, as she runs off.

-after a few hours of unconsciousness...-

Yarne wakes up to find his parents, Panne and her husband, Fredrick, Nah, Kiran, the giant Feh, Robin, Cordelia, and Maria, who was on duty.

'You're okay! Thank Naga.' Panne exclaims.

'Son, we need to talk. About your safety.' Fredrick says.

'Well, at least he didn't die.' Kiran remarks nonchalantly. This earns him a slap. One from everyone in the room but Nah and Maria.

'Well, he is alive and that is great.'

'Agreed.'

'...'

'Nah? You going to say something?'

'Get out now.'

Silence. Only people moving towards the exit. Yarne, who senses the change of mood, curls into a ball.

'SOOOO, Yarne, care to explain to me what this book here is? I will eat you if you don't.' She says sternly.

'Itisabookabouthowtostartarelationshipwithawomanthatisallitis.'

'Property of Soleil. Yarne! I didn't think you would stoop so low as this! I thought we had something special!' Nah exclaims, her tone changing to sad.

'C'mon, you know I would never do anything like that.'

'So how did the book get there?'

'I don't know. I found it on the floor and took it to my room, read a little bit, then tried to find Soleil to return it to her. She wasn't anywhere in the castle though. I checked the kitchen, mess hall, beach, everywhere.'

'Suspicious...'

'You really need to believe me.'

At this moment, a small box flies in through the doorway. Yarne sees this box and panics.

'A box. This yours?'

'Ye-e-eah.'

'Can I open it?'

'No!'

'I'm gonna do it!'

'NO!'

'A-a ring?! Oh, and a paper inside the box.' A gasp from Nah. She takes the box and gives it to Yarne. 'Do it.'

'...'

'You want to propose to me right? Well go on, do it.'

**_Yarne, you really need to do this, just gonna tell you that_**

'I don't think this is the right tim-'

'DO IT OR ELSE!'

'Ok ok ok.' He now sits higher in the bed and asks. 'Nah, let me put this to you plain and simple. In case you haven't noticed, I am madly in love with you. Will you marry me and maybe give me a smile as well?'

'Oh. I didn't know you felt that way Yarne. Well, you will give me some time to think this through right? I mean, marriage is a life commitment.'

'Ok then.'

With this, Yarne faints and blacks out yet again.

-Once more, a time skip to 10 minutes later-

Yarne wakes up and gets out of the bed. He walks outside and looks around. He just sees Anna trying to sell her latest "marketing craze". Today, it is a weird thing that makes you float in the water. He walks over out of curiosity

'A customer! Are you tired or trying to float and getting water in your eyes? Just wanna sunbathe in the ocean? Well, fear no more! Introducing: Rubber Duck Floatie!' Anna advertises. 'Ya know what, have one on the house. Sales have been great today.'

'Thanks Anna...' he says.

He turns and walks away, the floatie slung over his arm. He feels someone tap his right shoulder and sees Nah walking next to him.

'So, you think that "floatie" works? ' Nah asks.

'You want to try it?' Yarne questions.

'No, but I know someone who does.' She answers.

They run to find the giant Feh sitting next to the ocean.

'Hey, Feh! You want to try something?' Nah inquires.

Giant Feh jumps up.

'Get in this.' Yarne says as he puts the "floatie" in the water.

The giant Feh sits in the floatie and floats for a few moments until Kana runs by, flipping the "floatie"

'KANA! Get back here right now young man!' Corrin shouts after Kana as they continue to run down the beach.

The giant Feh comes out of the water and suddendly grabs their head and pulls it off. Inside, Sharena.

'Oh, hi guys. Kana looks like he is having fun.' Sharena says, completely soaked.

'SHARENA!?' Nah and Yarne shout in unison.

'Yeah. Didn't anyone notice I was missing?' Sharena asks

'No.' Yarne responds

'Well, that is a little disappointing.' She states as she grabs the Feh costume and hauls it away. They watch her leave and then, Yarne flips the "floatie" over and pushes Nah onto of it. He then grabs a towel and ties it around her and ties it under the "floatie"

'Gotcha.' He says, looking satisfied.

'Yarne! Let me go!' Nah pleads.

Yarne states the terms of release. 'No. Not until you confess your feelings for me.'

'Sneaky little tanguel.' She replies.

'Or else you will have a terrible sun burn...' He says, starting to walk away.

'Fine, fine, fine.' She calls out to him, causing him to stop.

A moment of silence passes (5 minutes) before she confesses, turning a light shade of pink in the cheeks.

'Well, I love you Yarne. You're so cute and made me realize a ton of things about myself. Most importantly, you taught me how to love again... and saved me from some poachers. Lets keep this a secret though, as Lucina's and Severa's wedding is in a few weeks. We can announce afterwards.'

Yarne is still, dumbstruck. 'Ye- yeah. That sounds great. If we are going to make this promise now, can you please NOT threaten to eat me, that was scary.'

'If you don't let me go right now, that might be a deal.'

He unties her and they walk along the beach, holding hands. However, they hear a certain someone being up to no good.

'Soooo, Mr. Claude and I wanted to know if you have done any swimming Ms. Selena.' Kana asks, standing next to Claude and Severa.

'Yarne, we need to save Severa, I think I know what's about to go down.' Nah says as they start sprinting over.

'Not yet, why?' Severa responds. Suddenly, Claude tugs on a rope hidden in a tree and and net comes from under Severa's feet, trapping her in the net. Then Kana morphs and grabs the tree, cutting the rope with his claw while letting go of the tree. Severa goes flying about 50 feet away with a SPLASH.

'Well, now you're swimming!' Kana shouts as he and Claude run for their lives as an angry Severa swims towards shore, then chasing after them.

'Well, hope they can get away. Some people need to learn the consequences of their actions.' Nah says.

**Just an extra note here, school is being a pain so, sorry. Any characters you want to see? Just because... Well, CYA next time!**


End file.
